This invention relates to a device for installing an awning having a sunshade sheet or canvas at a desired location.
FIG. 1 is a schematic side, partially cross-sectional view of an example of an awning. As is seen also from a perspective view shown in FIG. 2, the awning 1 includes a sunshade sheet 2 of cloth or vinyl, for example. (For ease of illustration of components beneath it, the sheet 2 is shown in FIG. 2 as being transparent, but it should be understood that the sheet 2 should be opaque or be able to shade things under the awning.) The sunshade sheet 2 can be rolled on a shaft 3, which is rotatably supported at its opposite ends by bearings 4. The bearings 4 are secured to a pair of end brackets 5, which, in turn, are secured to a rectangular or square shaft 6 having a rectangular or square cross-section. The rectangular shaft 6 is supported by a pair of brackets 7. Each of the brackets 7 is secured to a wall 8 with anchor bolts 9 and 9xe2x80x2. A front bar 11 is secured to the rectangular shaft 6 via arms 10. The front edge portion of the sunshade sheet 2 is secured to the front bar 11.
When the awning 1 is not used, the sunshade sheet 2 is rolled up around the shaft 3. In this state, the front bar 11 is located close to the shaft 3, and the arms 10 are bent, so that the sunshade sheet 2, the front bar 11 and the arms 10 can be retracted beneath a roof 12 of the awning 1, as shown in FIG. 1.
In order to use the awning 1, a front end of a crank handle (not shown) is engaged with a ring 13 operationally associated with the shaft 3 to rotate the ring 13 in a given direction by a given number of rotations so as to rotate the shaft 3 in the clockwise direction in FIG. 1. This causes the front bar 11 to move away from the shaft 3 so that the sunshade sheet 2 can be spread to a desired extent. In FIG. 1, reference numerals 14 and 15 denote bolts for securing the awning 1 to the brackets 7, and a reference numeral 16 denotes one of L-shaped arms which support the awning roof
When the sunshade sheet 2 is spread, a strong wind may exert a large force to the awning 1. Therefore, the awning 1 must be secured firmly to the wall 8 with the brackets 7 and the anchor bolts 9 and 9xe2x80x2, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, it is sometimes difficult or impossible to secure one or both of the brackets 7 to the wall 8 at proper location to provide the awning 1 with sufficient resistance to a strong wind or force acting on it, so that the awning 1 cannot be installed at a desired location.
The brackets 7 for supporting the awning 1 must be secured to proper positions on the awning installation wall 8 in such a manner as to support proper portions of the awning 1, for example, portions in the vicinity of its two opposing ends. Accordingly, when the awning 1 is to be installed at a desired location on the wall 8, support members, for example, pillars to which the brackets 7 are secured so that they can be firmly supported must be present at the locations on the wall 8 corresponding to the locations of the brackets 7 on the awning 1. If there are not such support members on the wall 8, the awning 1 cannot be installed at the desired location. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an awning installing device enabling the firm installation of an awning at a desired location.
An awning installing device according to the present invention includes a generally plate-shaped main body having a predetermined width, a length and a thickness. A first one of the major surfaces of the main body is adapted to face and be secured to a structure to which an awning is to be installed, and the other, second major surface is adapted to support the awning secured to it. The main body includes a guide extending along the entire length thereof. The awning installing device also has a bracket having a guided portion to be guided by the guide on the main body so that the bracket can be moved along the guide and can be secured to the main body at a desired location along the guide.
For installing the awning with the installing device according to the invention, to a wall by means of, for example, pillars and/or vertical bars in the wall, the main body of the installing device is placed in such a position that the bracket can be secured to the structure at a desired location. The main body is horizontally elongated and, therefore, crosses one or more pillars and/or vertical bars. The main body is firmly secured to appropriate ones of the pillars and/or vertical bars by fixing means, e.g. anchor bolts or screws. Then, the bracket is moved along the length of the main body to the desired location and secured to the main body at that location. After that, the awning is mounted to the bracket.
Since the bracket can be moved along the length of the main body which is firmly secured to the wall of the structure, a desired location where the bracket, and, therefore, the awning, is to be secured relative to the wall can be selected. Since the main body of the awning installing device is firmly secured to the pillars and/or vertical bars in the wall, the awning is also firmly held and secured.
The guide may be in the form of a longitudinally extending groove. In this case, the guided portion of the bracket may be formed as an engaging portion which is located in the groove and in engagement with the groove so as to endure load acting on the bracket.
The main body may be provided with a number of holes extending through the entire thickness of the main body, which can be selectively used for securing the main body to the pillars and/or vertical bars by means of anchor bolts, screws or the like.
The groove may be formed to open in the second major surface. The engaging portion may be formed as an engagement member, as a member separate from the bracket. A male screw is screwed to extend through the bracket toward the main body into the groove opening. The male screw is tightened so that the engagement member and the bracket can be firmly secured to the main body. By loosening the screw to an appropriate extent, the bracket with the engagement member and the male screw can be moved along the groove to any desired location, where they can be firmly secured by tightening the screw.
The awning installing device may be provided with an end securing member. The end securing member includes a plate-like portion having a protrusion on one of its major surfaces, which is adapted to fit into the groove in the main body from the opening of the groove opening in one end surface of the main body. The end securing member includes also a coupling portion extending from the plate-like portion beyond the first or second major surface of the main body. The coupling portion is used to secure the plate-like portion to a wall surface extending generally perpendicular, in either direction, to the wall to which the main body is to be secured.